Being Big is All It Takes
Being Big is All It Takes — шестая песня девятого сезона My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо, исполненная в серии «Легко ли быть взрослым». Песня исполнена Искателями знаков отличия после того, как те были магически превращены во взрослых. Русская версия = thumb|300px Текст :знаков отличия ::Мы все мечтаем поскорей повзрослеть ::И многое в жизни хотим посмотреть. ::Чтоб всё увидеть, мало просто мечтать ::Тебе только нужно взрослым стать. :Скуталу ::Вот неожиданный судьбы поворот ::Ты проснись, соберись, приключение зовёт! ::Могу, где хочу, прыгать, бегать, скакать ::Ведь всё что нужно - взрослым стать! :знаков отличия ::Вот бы взрослым скорее стать! ::И днём и даже ночью можем мы не спать! ::Вокруг света хотим летать! ::Ведь всё что нужно - взрослым стать! :Бель ::Забудь, что ты когда-то был малышом ::Можешь петь, танцевать и гулять как большой! ::Не скажут мне: "нет", ::Обойду я весь свет. ::И везде смогу побывать! ::Ведь всё что нужно - взрослым стать! :знаков отличия ::Вот бы взрослым скорее стать! ::Нас будут очень умными тогда считать! ::Нас будут даже в кино снимать! ::Ведь всё что нужно - взрослым стать! :Скуталу ::Что мне есть, что не есть, сам могу выбирать :Блум ::Паровозом смогу я сама управлять! :Бель ::Правильно иль нет, нам зачем это знать? ::Мы любой спор закончим фразой: :знаков отличия ::"А потому что так!" ::И не пытайтесь встать на нашем пути ::Ни за что не свернём, дальше будем идти! ::Мы учились слушать, а теперь говорим: ::Как же хорошо быть большим! ::'Ведь всё что нужно - взрослым стать! ::Взрослым стать! |-| Оригинальная версия = thumb|300px Текст :знаков отличия ::Woke up this morning feeling tired and small ::But look at us now - we must be ninety feet tall ::Don't have to worry 'bout making mistakes ::Because being big is all it takes :Скуталу ::A tiny twist of fate brought on this big change ::Give me room, gotta zoom, I've got plans to arrange ::Can do what I want, be it run, trot, or traipse ::'Cause being big is all it takes :знаков отличия ::Being big isn't just a size ::At bedtime we don't even have to close our eyes ::We're in control now, for goodness' sake ::'Cause being big is all it takes :Бель ::Leaving behind the little pony you've known ::Stepping out, growing up, making moves of my own ::You can't tell me no, there's no place I can't go ::Mountains, cities, jungles, or lakes ::'Cause being big is all it takes :знаков отличия ::Being big isn't just a size ::We'll tell you our opinion 'cause we're oh, so wise ::We're in control now, for goodness' sake ::'Cause being big is all it takes :Скуталу ::I can eat all the snacks 'cause that's for me to decide :Блум ::We know how it all works, even what we ain't tried :Бель ::Facts don't matter now 'cause it's not what we know ::We can win any argument with... :знаков отличия ::"Because I say so!" ::Can't stop us now, don't try to stand in our way ::We're awake, gonna take all we can from today ::Once we had to listen, now you'll hear what we say ::Everything is always okay ::'Cause being big is all it taaaaaakes ::All it takes! en:Being Big is All It Takes Категория:Песни девятого сезона